


Be It

by bintellectualmalec



Series: Jake Peralta is Kinky Son of Bitch [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dom Amy Santiago, F/M, Hope you enjoy, Oops, PWP, Sub Jake Peralta, and im sorry for sinning, but its mainly porn, so theres a lot of that in there, theres some feelings in this, warning jake is into degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/bintellectualmalec
Summary: What happens when Amy gets to Jake's apartment 30 minutes after the performance.





	Be It

**Author's Note:**

> you might wanna read this first bc it makes sense more http://archiveofourown.org/works/12028065

Amy didn’t even check the speed limit with how fast she was going.

She had to rush into her apartment to pick up some things out of her chest. She’d always been kinky so the idea of keeping one full of her toys never really seemed foreign to her. Her and Teddy never really broke it out, he got freaked out once he so much as saw what a crop looked like so she never got to play.

But now she was about to play with Jake and from what Amy could tell, she was going to need a little bit more than the bare minimum. She grabbed a crop, flogger, ball gag, handcuffs, cock ring, and just for shits and giggles, a dildo.

She raced back over to Jake’s side of town, and when she reached his apartment, he’d been so excited that he hadn’t closed the door all the way and left it cracked for her.

When she walked in she saw his clothes scattered about the apartment and she shook her head in distaste. ‘ _ We will work on his cleanliness next time.’  _ She thought to herself before opening the door to his bedroom and seeing Jake lying on the bed, stroking his dick lightly, enough to keep himself hard but not enough to really get to him.

_ He likes to tease himself, and he knows his body really well. I can work with this,  _ She thinks before dropping her bag on the ground to catch his attention and he pops up quickly and sees her and she watches his dick twitch.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop. Keep touching your dick.” She says going to sit over in the chair across from his bed. He moans at her foul language which makes Amy smiles because she knows how much he loves someone with a filthy mouth. “Answer me when I’m talking to you Jake.” He takes in a deep breath and exhales brokenly, “Yes ma’am.” 

She gets on the side of the bed and sits directly in front of Jake and he starts to look up at her and Amy pushes his head back down, “I didn’t say look at me Jake. Just listen to my voice.” She pulls the crop out from her bag, “You were a very good boy tonight. Your performance was exceptionally and I was so proud of you.” Jake smiles, “Thank you ma’am. I tried really hard to be good for you.” Amy hums, “I know you did. But I’ve gotta say, watching you be all slutty for people other than me, I can’t say it made me happy. It was hot, but I thought I was the only one who gets to see you like this.”

Amy is well aware that this is her and Jake’s first scene and Jake knows that too, but it’s not about that it’s about setting the mood. When Jake is like this, he becomes a very easy read, he likes to be degraded, she can tell. 

He moans, “No, nobody else gets to see me like this Amy I promise. It was all fake for them. I promise.” She moves up the bed and touches his thigh, “Are you sure? It seemed pretty real to me, you were practically fucking the stage like the desperate little boy you are, making out on stage, you put on quite the show out there. How can I know that this is just for me?” She says and Jake starts babbling deliciously, “Let me prove it to you please. I’ll do whatever you want to please, only you. I swear only you.”

“Turn over on your stomach. With every hit, I want you to count, if you miss one, you get an extra.” He breathes out his protocol response and as she is readying the crop in her hand. Jake adjust himself on the bed, precum staining his duvet and Amy checks for clarity one last time, “Are you sure you want this baby boy?” He nods frantically, “Please, it’s been so long, please Amy please, please,  _ please. _ ” Amy softly says okay and switches back into her previous mode and starts sliding her hands over his pillowy ass and Jake is keening. She’s never seen anyone so desperate to be touched in the way that Jake is and she leans over him to whisper in his ear, “Don’t you dare cum.”

She flicks the crop onto his ass and Jake yells, “Fuck, one.” She switches to the other side and he moans even louder, “Two.” By the time they get to 7 he’s downright hyperventilating and he utters something after the designated number, “Seven. Please fuck me, I need you please.” 

Amy smooths the leather over his ass and he hisses at the slight burn, “You wanna fuck me Jake? You have to work for it. Finish counting for me.” When they finally get to ten Jake is so hard and ready to cum he honestly can’t stand it (Who would’ve known the kid was such a masochist?) and Amy is at the point where she needs to touch her pussy.

She walks back over to the bag and grabs the handcuffs, “Turn around and sit up for me.” He follows suit, and he looks absolutely  _ wrecked _ , and her mouth waters from how hard he looks. She sits on his lap and begins to take over his mouth, kissing him with so much passion the wind gets knocked out of him and her tongue takes complete control. Jake is moaning and whimpering underneath her, his hands searching for a good landing space but Amy takes matters into her own hands and handcuffs him to the bedpost. 

“Oh my god, yes please fuck Amy please.” He says when he feels the cold metal connect to his wrist as it fills him with a calm sense of peace. Amy stops kissing him and stands up to strip and Jake is staring holes into her body and he can’t seem to look away from her very hard nipples. She gets back on top of him and starts to run her hands lightly down his sides, causing him to squirm, “Be still for me.” His body immediately comes board stiff and he looks at Amy expectantly and she smirks, “You’ve been such a good boy for me Jake, I wanna give you a reward.” He keens and his blown out brown eyes fill with a type of innocence and arousal that can only described as sinful.

“I’m going to touch wherever I want, for every good fantasy you have that you give me, I’ll touch you somewhere new. If you don’t cum, I promise to fuck you as hard as you need, but you have give me your best and you have to count.” She says, and starts to sink down, “Understand me?” He nods and his arm strain against the handcuffs from the visuals he’s getting, “Yes ma’am.” She looks at him, nods, and starts to kiss his stomach and he whines, “One, I have fantasy that I get put on a sensory deprivation hood and my dom fucks me until I can barely take it and right before I cum, they get off me, then uses a feather to tease my dick until I’m about to pass out and they don’t let me cum.” Amy moans, “You love being denied you little slut, don’t you? The idea of not cumming is hotter to you than cumming because you are in control.” Jake nods, “Yes yes I do. Fuck yes I do. Two.” She moves up to his neck, and Jake starts stumbling, “Don’t let me distract you. Keep going or I’ll stop.” 

“I have a fantasy of being used by several different doms. Like almost gangbang like but a little bit nicer. Them all using me for their own pleasure is so fucking hot because they see me a more an object than a human. They all just care about getting off and using me to do it.” Amy moans at the thought. Jake squirms and Amy gets on top of him causing his eyes roll back and he makes a noise that’s extremely strained. She moves to his nipple and he grinds upwards, and Amy slaps his ass. “I said be still Jake.” 

He groans, “It’s so hard, everything feels so  _ good _ . I’m trying my hardest I swear to you. I promise to be good please don’t stop.” She raises her eyebrows, “One more time and I’m gonna punish you again.” He nods, “Three. I have fantasy that my dom makes me cum repeatedly. I don’t get recovery time and I don’t even get to be fully hard before they’re making me cum again. I want to cum so many times that I pass out and sink into subspace. Four.” She sinks down to his dick and kisses the tip, “Give me your favorite one.” He yells out when wraps her lips around his dick and surrounds in the wet heat of her mouth. “Fuck I, fuck. I have a fantasy, that,  _ fuck yes, _ that a guy is fucking me, and pounding into me, pulling my hair and you’re in front in us, telling the guy how to fuck me. Domming without even touching me. Then you start fucking yourself in front of me, but not letting me touch you because you know that’s exactly what I want. And seeing you cum is what makes me cum, not the guy fucking the life out of me, you. You having that much power over me. Turns me on more than anything else.” 

Amy can’t even stop the moan from emitting from her throat and Jake eyes roll back, “Amy I can’t-, I’m gonna cum-, plea-.” She takes her mouth off of him and strokes him as she sits above him and sinks down onto him and Jake looks absolutely fucking  _ wrecked _ . His head is thrown back, his skin is completely flushed, his body has hickeys covering it, and he is looking at her like the most forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden.

It’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

She’s riding Jake like her life depends on it and she’s not even paying attention to the filthy words exiting her mouth, “You feel so good Jake, I love fucking you like this. You’re so fucking desperate for my pussy you can’t even stand it. You’re so good for me baby boy, I’m gonna cum so hard around you, gonna fuck you up so good. You love it don’t you you little slut?” Jake thrust into Amy hard and she clenches around him and he yells, “Yes, fuck fuck  _ fuck,  _ I love it, I love it so much, harder please Amy, thank you so much.” 

From this point, there isn’t much, only groans and moans fill the room. Their bodies mixing together like two different paint colors swirling into each other to make a completely new and inventive. Jake was made for Amy and Amy had never thought she’d someone who could fulfill her the way Jake is currently.

“I’m gonna cum Amy, fuck,  _ fuck _ .” Jake says and his eyes roll back again and his body goes erratic and then completely limp as she feels his cum shoot inside her. (Thank God for her birth control, but she still is gonna take a Plan B.) The sensation sends Amy reeling and her body shudders as an orgasm so strong that it almost makes her blackout hits her like a train. 

She rides it out and then gets off of his lap and catches her breath next to him and when she looks at him, she can tell that he’s completely sank into subspace. She gets up, unlocks the handcuffs and sits his arms down next to him and he looks at her and reaches out and she kisses him before running and fixing a glass of water, grabbing an apple from his fridge and sits it next to him. 

She gets next and cuddles him, “Drink your water Jake.” He lazily reaches over and drinks slowly and Amy turns him around to her, “Come back to me babe.” His mind still hazy but he’s coherent enough to speak so he just smiles, “Thank you.” She smiles, “Thank you. I needed this.”

After a few minutes, Jake finally comes all the way back and he looks at Amy like she’s the most precious jewel known to man, “This isn’t just a one time thing right? Because I understand if you want it to be, but it’d kill me if it were because, I’ve never gone that deep after just one scene.” Amy laughs softly, “I don’t think this could be a one time thing if we tried. I like you Jake. And not just in a bdsm way. I mean I really like you.” He raises his eyebrows in shock and smiles, “I’ve liked you for a really long time Ames. I’m so happy that you like me too. I was terrified this was one sided.”

She shakes her head, “I’ve liked you for a really long time too.” He smiles shyly, “So we’re really gonna do this? Romantic stylez  _ and _ sexy stylez? Am I dreaming? Is this all a weird fever dream?” 

Amy genuinely laughs and kisses him sweetly, “No this is all real babe and I don’t know about you, but I have a ball gag, dildo, and flogger that we haven’t touched and I’m feeling like this deserves a congratulatory round two?”

He smiles brightly, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for sinning. if you enjoy my sin tweet me about it @iispalec and maybe follow me on tumblr www.darrenchristsupastar.tumblr.com


End file.
